


In Your Dreams

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick visits you in dreamland for some fun.





	In Your Dreams

“Wait, I’m dreaming?” You questioned, finding yourself unable to quite figure out what had happened before you ended up here. You were standing with Rick in a hallway, much like a hotel corridor, with carpet on the floor and doors on every side. It seemed to stretch on forever, no end in sight, and you felt a weird sensation of déjà vu as well as an urge to go through every door.

“Ye-eah, babe,” he replied with a sigh that was bordering on signalling that he thought you were dense, “You’re in your bedroom, under your covers, r-remember?”  

He was right. If you concentrated enough, you could remember that you had washed up and gone to bed early today. This was a dream, and the more you thought about it, the more your surroundings were non-familiar despite the feeling they gave you of being so.

“But… How do _you_ know this is a dream if you’re just a figment of my imagination?” You tried again, wanting some information out of him. If he wasn’t something your mind had created, then what the hell had he done to you?

“But I’m not, I-I’m here. Flesh and blood,” he winked, looking a little too proud of himself, “Red-blooded, I might add.”

“What?” You ran a hand over your face briefly, growing agitated and annoyed.

“This little bad boy. You like it?” Rick dug into his pocket and you examined the tiny blinking earpiece that he fished out. It looked like nothing special, just a more advanced Bluetooth headset that businessmen wore to be obnoxious wherever they went in public.

“So you’re doing some crazy inception shit on me?” You asked, arms crossed over your chest. If there was one thing you despised, it was when Rick dragged you into his experiments without you agreeing to it.

“D-d-don’t bust my balls, I’ve been working too hard on these things for them to be compared with that lame movie,” he grumbled, “C’mon, I just wanted to try it out, we’re in your dream after all so this is as far as my control goes. Live a li-little.”

You eyed him suspiciously but eventually figured that he was right; this was your kingdom and your brain could do whatever, all you had to do was imagine it. Though Rick wouldn’t just say such a thing. He especially wouldn’t let you be fully in control of anything, so instead of letting him have his way, you still grumbled, “You have a secret agenda.”

Rick raised his brow but then smirked, “Weeell… I wanted to try it out as I said.”

“There’s more,” you pointed out, “And how can I be sure to wake up?”

“You’ll wake up naturally when rested or like it _aaa_ -always is; by strong emotion or sensation or something like that... yadda yadda, you know, like you usually do when dreaming,” he explained and stepped closer.

“Wake me up!” You said after a long stretch of silence when anger flared up in you. God, you were going to murder him when you saw him in real life again, “You can’t just wander into my dreams, they’re private!”

“Honey, th-this place is fucking boring,” he spun around, arms out, “But if you say so.”

“Boring?” You asked, shaking your head, “We have hundreds of doors we can open, and you say it is bor-?”

Rick was kissing you hard in the next moment, causing you to get all the air knocked out of you. His kiss brought you backwards, head knocking into one of the many doors. What the hell was he doing? You tried to reach for the doorknob, your arms flailing.

It caused you both to fall onto the floor when the door opened, making Rick yelp in surprise, “Fucking hell, babe!”

“Why are you kissing me, you idiot?” You asked, looking up at him as you were lying underneath his body, “Wait, _this_ is your idea of a strong sensation?”

Rick got up and brushed himself off, looking offended at your sour reaction to his kiss. He glanced away from you, scoffing to himself and muttering under his breath whilst you sat up and tried to catch your breath.

His expression changed in seconds suddenly, going from as sour, like you had been, to a dirty smirk, “My my, your suuu-ubconsciousness must really have loved that, you little greedy-”

“What are you talking about?” You interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

“L-look at where we are, what your mind created,” he said, and you got up to look around the room that had hid behind the door.

It was almost embarrassing to have your brain defeat you and your stubbornness. You were in your old apartment, in your old bedroom to be more exact, and every little piece of furniture or knick knacks were identical to the place where you had spent a lot of years in your life.

Your mind really had remembered it very well, you thought to yourself as you walked properly inside to inspect the place. It brought back memories that you had forgotten, things that made your heart swell as sweet nostalgia overtook but it still didn’t make sense to what Rick was talking about. You faced him again, “And what has this to do with me being... _horny_?”

“Ah, you know,” he smirked, stepping close to you again and as he neared you, you finally understood why. The room’s light slowly turned down and it hit you that your brain had filled the place with candles.

“Oh,” you said as you realised. This was also the room where Rick and you first had sex. You had been nervous but known that you wanted nothing else more when he had decorated the place with candlelight.      

“You loved that romantic cr-crap,” he pointed out and watched as your face turned into a soft and warm expression, “And you still do, I can see it on you.”

“Shut up and kiss me again, _properly_ this time,” you said, standing on your toes and draping your arms around his neck. Your mouths met in something a lot sweeter than before, lips sliding over each other and tongues gliding along each other. He kissed like when you had met him, and you figured that your imagination brought you back to your first kiss to keep the feeling of nostalgia.

When you pulled away again you were slightly out of breath, having forgotten to breathe through your nose. You smiled as you bumped your noses together, your feet aching from standing on your toes for so long.

Gripping at his lab coat lapels, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips again, “You know, it could be fun to recreate… you know.”

“ _Jeeesus_ , you were acting like a t-teenager back then,” he complained.

“Is that bad? Doing something a bit more innocent?” You pressed forward, thigh brushing against his crotch and he raised a brow in response.

“Hah,” he snorted, “What you wanted wasn’t fucking i-innocent.”

“Show me,” you replied, pulling the lab coat off of his shoulders until it pooled on the floor, “Remind me.”

Rick lead you to the bed, and when you thought he would start undressing you and himself, he did not. It made confused as you were laid down but soon, it also made you remember what exactly had happened and he was right; you had been acting like a teenager. It had happened because you were nervous but it wasn’t a result in it being bad sex, in fact, it was much more intimate in some ways.

“I think, I remember now,” you reached up to slide your hand around his neck, curling your fingers around the nape of his neck and drawing him down for a sweet kiss, a touch of lips and then something more; just like he had said, a make-out session like were you both high-schoolers again.

You both curled further into each other’s embraces and Rick gasped as your thigh rubbed against his clothed cock once more. You took advantage of it, making the first try to brush your tongues together as his mouth fell open. You felt him reciprocate, coaxing your tongue to meet his once more. Rick’s tongue was warm and soft against yours, it exploring your mouth with the same lust as when it had been your first time, and the lust that he always had when he had you on your back.

You teased him by sucking very briefly at his tongue, hinting at a blowjob that you thought you might give him later. He liked it, you knew that when the front of his trousers grew harder and you knew you could trace the outline of his cock if you were to reach down between his legs.

Just as you were about to do so, Rick chose to do the same to you. You felt his long fingers fumble with the button on your jeans, the kiss turning sloppy as he struggled to undo it with one hand but when he finally did, he had free range to shove his hand down your pants.

You clung onto him, mouth still on his when he slid two long digits into you. This was just how you remembered it and you must’ve gasped in the same way as the first time because Rick broke the kiss with a chuckle, “You’re s-so predictable, getting off from getting fingered like were I some fucking p-prom-date.”

“Shut- _ah_ ! _Shut up_ ,” you groaned as you felt him use his thumb to circle your clit as well. He knew your body well by now, knew the pressure and the patterns that could turn you into a stuttering and groaning mess.

When he dipped his fingers inside of you again, you shifted slightly to make him go deeper and he found your mouth again to silence your moan. It was frustrating to have your sounds muffled, they being the only way of releasing all the pleasure you had built up in your body and so, you reached up to twist your fingers into his hair.

His fingers fucked you open so well, deepening his strokes to rub your g-spot and draw you closer to the edge. You felt yourself give in to him, becoming more wet as he continued touching your clit as well and when he finally pulled away from your lips, you cried out.

“Shit,” you moaned, looking down to see his cock hard and strained underneath his clothes but you could barely do anything as he removed his thumb to grind the heel of his palm down against your clit. Mixed with his fingers drawing moans from the very back of your throat by rubbing that extra sensitive spot inside of you, you could only lie back and gasp for him.      

When you arched your back as your cunt clenched around his fingers, you pulled at his hair. He grunted but allowed you to do it and when you had gotten the green light from him, you pulled his head down, so he could kiss your neck. He started from your jaw and moved down to your throat where he nibbled at the vein, humming as he could feel the blood pumping against his lips. You were close, your breathing and your heartbeat told him so.

God, _yes_ , you were close and when he added another finger, it felt like he was going to make you pass out. His fingers pumped in and out of you fast, curling inside of you to beckon your orgasm closer and it made you shake in his arms when he bit down on your neck as well, sucking the skin and creating a mark. Fuck, it felt good and you didn’t quite remember him to be so rough the first time but you most certainly did not mind it right now.

The tension built inside of you, every muscle tensing up as he pushed you closer to the edge of orgasm. You were panting, trying to reach for him and to kiss him again but failing and ending up kissing the corner of his mouth. God, you were close, so close. Almost there.

_Almost, almost, almo-_

You woke up with a gasp, almost as if you had been holding your breath in your sleep. Your eyes weren’t used to the darkness and before you had time to adjust, your hands went straight between your legs as you realised you were coming.  

The intense pulsations of your cunt were overwhelmingly real despite only having _dreamt_ about Rick’s fingers inside of you. It also made you realise that you felt extremely empty, and so you stuck your hands into your underwear without hesitation, letting out an almost squeak as you rolled your clit between your index- and middle finger and sank two digits deep into your pussy.

Fuck, you were wet from what he had done to you, could hear the obscene sounds of you fingering yourself in the dark, and the pleasure kept going which made your legs thrash. Your moans were desperate, getting louder with each swipe of your fingers across your sensitive clit, and reaching their peak when you felt a second wave of pleasure crash over you. Was it possible that your brain thought you were coming in your sleep and now again as you were waking up? Either way, it was so fucking great that you arched your back when you began to see stars behind your eyelids.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ , fuck,” you groaned, holding your breath as you gave in to the last bits of pleasure. You sped up your hands’ movements, choking on a cry as you started to feel over sensitive and had to stop.

Your breathing was ragged as you rested against the mattress, a hand on your chest to feel your heartbeat which was still thumping in your chest. You could barely move, legs having collapsed against each other and sweat collecting in your hair.

“My God, babe.”

You quickly sat up with a gasp, reaching to turn the lamp on your night stand on. Rick was standing in your room, mouth agape and trousers awfully tight in the crotch area. You eyed him for a moment before scowling, pushing away the pride of having given him an erection, “Fucking hell, Rick. At least announce your fucking arrival.”

“I-I-I don’t think I had any chance of doing that,” he smirked, motioning for your lower body, “You seemed _very_ o-occupied.”

“God, I hate you sometimes,” you mumbled but still half-smiled at the banter.

“You don’t,” he simply responded.

“I really do,” you replied, gaze dropping to his cock that was very well outlined underneath his bottoms, “Need a hand?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he crawled onto the bed.

Maybe these dream visits weren’t that bad after all.


End file.
